A wide variety of wiring duct and raceway systems are known for routing various types of wires and cables. Typical duct or raceway systems consist of a base member and a cover that may be hinged, snap latched or otherwise engageable with the base. In operation, it often becomes necessary to remove or open the cover to allow access to the cable containing area of the base member. Frequently, an installer needs to repair, reconfigure or install new cables in the raceway system. Removal, storage and replacement of the cover over the entire system during this process can be time consuming and otherwise problematic. Therefore, many raceway systems use a hinged duct cover with the base. However, certain duct covers suffer from the inability to remain aligned with the base and tend to slide axially with respect to the base when the cover is rotated away from the base.